Ulterior Motives
by Shiroi Usagi-San
Summary: Complete AU:"My my Narutokun, you care so much about your best friend don't you. Even though not an hour ago he was trying to kill you. Tell me Naruto, how much do you care about Sasuke? Naruto Sasuke friendship only.
1. Ulterior Motives

_3/20/05 11:50am Pacific Time_

The group of genins eagerly awaits the end of the preliminaries of the chuunin exam inside where the matches took place. Outside a tall man leaning casually against a pillar can be seen waiting for the arrival of his trusted right hand man. His face thin and his skin a sickly gray is frame with limp black hair, dark purple streaks surrounds his sinister eyes. Another younger man approaches the menacing man nonchalantly. The young man's posture appears timid and soft. He sports light silver hair and a pair of glasses that rest loosely on the bridge of his nose. Standing front of the evil man, the youth drops to one knee in a deep respect. "The preliminaries have ended." His comment is only answer with silence by Orochimaru.

Kabuto rises from his kneeling position while adjusting his spectacles. They converse briefly on the brewing war that lies in the future and their trigger for the start of this chain reaction, Uchiha Sasuke. Upon speaking of this subject, the naissance known as the Kyuubi brat, Uzumaki Naruto surfaces. "Orochimaru-sama sir, perhaps you may find this new discovery of mine quite fascinating. During my encounter with Naruto-kun during the exam, I took the liberty of taking some tissue and DNA samples from him. This is with out is knowledge of course. At first I was simply curious has to how the presence of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune has affected Naruto-kun's body. As we know accelerated replication of one's body cells results in a shorter life span, since one's cells have a limit to how many times it can divide. While analyzing his tissue sample, I came across something quite fascinating.'

At this Orochimaru simply raised a brow in interest. Now he that he has Orochimaru full attention on him, Kabuto continues to voice his findings. "I had a few tests run on Naruto-kun's tissue sample. The damaged cells in any normal circumstances would have died and the healthy cells surrounding the cells would multiply and divide to produce new cells to replace the damaged ones. In Naruto-kun's case, the damaged cells continue to survive and repair themselves. Even the cells damaged beyond repair miracaously heal itself to perfect condition. I performed a few more tests to determine the age of the cells. The cells in his body have not aged a day at all. It is as if his body has no age, he is in essence immortal. Nothing short of decapitating his head or tearing out his heart will kill him."

It is a well-known fact that Orochimaru's goals in life is to find immortality and learn all the jutsus in the world. His body switching jutsu allows him to transfer his soul into other's bodies to create only an illusion of immortality. It is not true immortality. The method works, but much time is needed each time to seek and prepare a vessel. The actual transfer causes the body to erode heavily and the body needs much time afterwards to heal. The ideal result would be to have a body that does not age, an immortal body. Finally, all the years of research the perfect subject has presented itself to him in the form of young Uzumaki Naruto.

Reevaluating the blond hair blue eyed boy that radiated purity and innocence; the prospect of taking the boy seems much more appealing than before. The innocence and the purity that the boy embodies are almost sickening. The prospect of having the opportunity to tear that innocence apart pleasures him to no end. Images of the blond angel torn, broken and free for him to put back together to his liking drifts through is mind. Seeing the boy tainted and soiled, drowned in hatred elicited a pleasurable groan to erupt from his body.

Kabuto shivers involuntarily at the sadistic pleasured look on plaster on Orochimaru's face. A deep groan of pleasure from Orochimaru snaps Kabuto back to what he is saying. Kabuto abruptly clears his throat to bring Orochimaru's attention back to himself. The snake like man glares briefly at Kabuto for disturbing him of his current fantasies. Kabuto adjust his specs and smile a sinister smile unfitting of his image. "There is more Orochimaru-sama. His DNA is fascinating; it is not human, not completely any ways. It is still inn small amounts but there are sequences in his DNA that do not belong in the normal human genome. It contains properties that are out of this world. I could even say it is demonic in nature. I have no doubts that in time he will evolve into at least a half demon."

Orochimaru breaks into hysterical laughter. The silver haired man looks somewhat disturbed. "Orochimaru-sama, you seem some what pleased to hear of my discovery. May I inquire why?"

"Kabuto, for all your genius you seem to have over looked the beauty of this whole situation." The snake man licks his lips in anticipation. "I have in all my life been seeking eternal youth and to learn all the jutsus of the world. Do you not see Kabuto, what this situation has presented me? With the cursed seal, Sasuke-kun will seek me out for power. He is already in my grasp. As perfect as Sasuke-kun's body is for my taking, it will only serve me for a short amount of time, but nether less the Sharingan is mine. You have just presented before me the means to perfect immortality. I want Naruto-kun's body to house my soul for all eternity."

"Orochimaru-sama, does this mean you will also be giving a cursed seal to Naruto-kun?" Kabuto asks intuitively.

The snake man shakes his head, "No, the cursed seal will not bring Naruto-kun to me like it will bring Sasuke-kun. He is not seeking that kind of power. The bond between Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun is strong. When Sasuke-kun comes to seek me, Naruto-kun will follow. Then we shall take them both when they are out of Konoha's protection."

"Ah, I suppose you would want me to perform an eye transfer/implantation procedure in the future my lord."

Orochimaru smiles merrily at his intuitive servant. "Yes, Kabuto you are correct. In addition, continue to monitor both Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun's progress. As for right now, Kakashi has placed a containment seal over my beautiful masterpiece. I want you to remove it."

Kabuto bows deeply before departing to complete his master's orders. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Unfortunately, Kakashi's presence spoils Kabuto's attempts and his spy cover is blown.

* * *

At the Valley of the End, the batter body of the dark haired, Sharingan wielding boy stands above the prone form of the unconscious blond-haired boy. Sasuke stand motionlessly staring at his best friend lying there for him to kill and gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. In all desperate attempts to harden himself to kill the loud blond boy, something inside of him refuses to let him do so. A bloody kunai grip tightly in his trembling hand, poise to make the killing strike; a figure with silver hair approaches the two boys. At first glance, Sasuke begins to panic, mistaking the figure to be his sensei, Kakashi. Upon closer inspection the figure sports a pair of spectacles and a sound-hitate, it was Kabuto.

"Sasuke-kun, you are late. Orochimaru-sama has been waiting for you. Now come along now we must move along before any more Konoha Nins come." Kabuto kneels down to gather up the body of the blond boy laying there, inspecting briefly at the already healing wound on the blond boy's body. It would seem that during the short time since their last encounter, the demon has further assimilated with the boy. However, the boy's body does not seem to have matured any at all.

Sasuke stares confusingly at Kabuto picking up Naruto's body, wondering why they would want to take Naruto's body. Sasuke voices the question plaguing his mind weakly. "Kabuto why are you taking Naruto's body?"

Shifting the small body on his shoulders, "Do not worry Sasuke-kun we do not want him returning to leaf and informing them of your new developments now do we. The may send hunter-nin after you if they find out. Plus, Orochimaru-sama has plans for Naruto-kun for being such a naissance." It is a blatant lie, but Sasuke seems to buy it. "Now come along, we are losing time." Sasuke silently follows Kabuto as they head toward Sound.

* * *

Moments later Kakashi arrives at the battleground in The Valley of The End. The scene before him is not one he expected. He had hoped to find both boys or at least to find a body there. Before him are definite signs of a destructive battle of great magnitude, but no traces of the boys can be found. If no body parts are present, that signifies that both boys are still alive at least. If they are indeed alive, where are they now? In the area where evidence of a body use to lie; a trace amount of chakra not of Sasuke or Naruto's can be found. The trace was too small to determine whom it belongs to, but if both boys are taken then there is a serious problem. Confusion racks Kakashi's mind. He knows Orochimaru wants Sasuke, but why have he also taken Naruto or it the Akatsuki at work? Getting up, Kakashi races back to Konoha to inform the Hokage the news of Sasuke and Naruto's disappearance.

Kakashi returns to Konoha in record time, going directly to inform the Hokage of their present predicament. Teleporting into the Hokage's office, Kakashi the anxious faces of the Hokage and Jiraya greets him. Seeing that Kakashi has return without either of the missing boys with him, their faces fell. Tsunade is the first to speak, "Kakashi, where is Naruto?" The look Kakashi gives her is enough to confirm her fears. Shakily, Tsunade falls to her seat. A feeling of dread looms upon her. In a shaky voice, she asks Kakashi "Is he dead?"

To her relief Kakashi shakes his head negatively. "No, I do not think he is dead, but he is missing along with Sasuke. When I arrived at The Valley of The End, I found no traces of them. I only detected a small trace of foreign chakra from a third person, but I do not know whom. I believe it may be possible that Orochimaru has taken them both. However, I do not know the purpose for taking Naruto. He has shown no interest in Naruto before. It is also possible that Akatsuki arrived at the scene before me, and has taken Naruto's body."

Tsunade panics after hearing this news. Immediately declares a need to rescue them. "I will send teams of ANBU to retrieve them immediately." Jiraya steps away from the wall he is leaning on. "No, we can not spare any ninja for a rescue mission that would have a one hundred percent failure rate. Do not let your emotions impair your judgment Tsunade. You know yourself that Konoha is on high alert right now. The Sound-Sand invasion greatly depleted our forces. Any action against Sound will bring upon a full out war that we cannot win right now. My sources tell me Orochimaru grew impatient and changed bodies already. It will be exactly three years until he can change again, so Sasuke is safe for now. As for Naruto, if it is Orochimaru's doing, I do not know why he is taken, but at least in his hands Naruto will be safe from Akatsuki. That snake bastard will not hand a potential threat more power, by handing over Naruto. I do not believe he will kill Naruto right now. Knowing how sneaky that bastard is, he will use Naruto against us as a hostage when we engage in war. If it is the Akatsuki then there are going to be problems. I will personally go to see if it is the Akatsuki that have Naruto or not."

Hearing this, both Tsunade and Kakashi seem to slightly relieved, but still worried nonetheless. Recomposing herself, Tsunade spoke firmly. "Then we have three years to prepare for the upcoming war and to bring back Naruto and Sasuke."

* * *

Inside a dark chamber, a pair of blond lashes flutters open to reveal a set of dazzling sapphire orbs. Blurry vision clears has he surveys his surroundings. He is lying in a medical ward of some sort and his body is hook up to numerous medical apparatuses. He is certain he is not in Konoha. To his right a set of doors open and a man he recognizes as Kabuto enters the chamber. A spark of hope ignites. Perhaps he is in Konoha, but the small hope quickly disappears when the gleam of the Sound hitate on Kabuto's forehead catches his eyes.

Kabuto reaches Naruto's side before speaking in a soft yet stern voice. "Ah, Naruto-kun I see you are awake. This is simply remarkable; you have only been unconscious for an hour. I would say your healing ability is quite fascinating."

Naruto gave Kabuto a confused look. "Where am I? Why are you wearing a Sound hitate? I though you are a Konoha ninja."

Smiling gleefully, Kabuto claps his hands together. "Is it not obvious? I am a spy for Sound and right now, you are in Orochimaru-sama's fortress in the heart of Sound."

Naruto shocked, sends Kabuto a petrified look. "Now Naruto-kun, do not look at me like that, it makes you look stupid. Now get dressed, Orochimaru is waiting to see you."

Fear clenches his heart as he puts on the provided clothes, simple black sweat pants and a gray long sleeve shirt. Naruto simply do not know what to do in this predicament. He cannot simply run; he would be killed before he reaches the door. Not knowing what else can be done, Naruto reluctantly follows Kabuto's orders. When he finishes dressing, Kabuto suddenly grabs Naruto's arms and attaches a pair of chained cuffs on his wrists. Angry, Naruto yells, "What the hell are these for!" Expelling chakra in his anger, Naruto screams in pain.

"These are chakra restraining cuffs. Whatever amount of chakra you expel will be absorbed and sent back at you in the form of electricity. This is to ensure you are a good little fox and follow orders. Do not even think about trying to take them off you cannot, no one but Orochimaru-sama has the key to them. Now behave and come along. You have kept Orochimaru-sama waiting long enough."

Naruto follows Kabuto through a series of corridors before reaching a large set of steel doors. The Sound spy opens the set of heavy doors to reveal a man sitting in a chair wrap in bandages from head to toe. Kabuto bows and greets the man sitting in the throne like chair as Orochimaru, but he certainly does not look anything like the Orochimaru he seen before; except for the serpent like eyes.

Orochimaru smirks sinisterly at the terrified boy. "Ah, Naruto-kun, it is good to see you have healed nicely, so quickly too might I add. What is the matter Naruto-kun? You seem so quiet; this is so not like you."

"Argh, shut up you snake freak! Where the hell is Sasuke? What have you done with him? Why am I here?" Naruto spats venomously.

Chuckling at the loud blond boy, Orochimaru leers intensely at the boy. "My my Naruto-kun, you care so much about your best friend don't you. Even though not an hour ago he was trying to kill you. Tell me Naruto, how much do you care about Sasuke? How much are you willing to give to have him returned to Konoha alive? Are you even willing to exchange your worthless life to return to Konoha their precious Uchiha?"

Naruto remains silent at what Orochimaru is conveying. "What exactly are you trying to get at bastard?"

"Oh my, such foul language from such an innocent looking boy. I have a proposition for you Naruto-kun. You will stay here by my side to serve me obediently and in three years time, I will guarantee Sasuke will have his revenge on his brother, fulfilling his ambition and he will be return to Konoha alive. You will remain here by my side to do as I please for the rest of your life. Do we have a deal?"

Naruto contemplates his offer. Is he willing to throw away his life and his dreams for the sake of his friend? To fulfill a promise to a precious person? In truth, yes, he is willing to die for his few precious people, Sasuke included. Of all people, he believes Sasuke deserves a chance to fulfill his ambitions and a chance at life without darkness; they are so much alike. If he, himself cannot accomplish his dreams then he will do anything for Sasuke to accomplish his. For Sakura he is willing to give everything to fulfill his promise to bring back her precious person. His own well-being is insignificant after all to the people of Konoha, but Sasuke's is not. They will cherish him; Konoha will mourn for the loss of Sasuke, not for him.

Silence fills the chamber; Orochimaru grows impatient waiting for Naruto's answer. Cooperation on Naruto's half is not necessary, but it will make things much easier. Regardless of his answer, it will still be fun to break the blond boy. One way will just take more effort than the other will. "Well, have you decided Naruto-kun? Time is running short, make your decision now."

Giving a reluctant nod, Naruto gives his answer with determination shinning in his eyes. "I will accept your offer, but only under one condition."

Gazing at Naruto curiously, as to what kind of demand he will make, the snake man rests his chin in his folded hands. "Oh, and what is that one condition?"

"I will not attack Konoha under any circumstances." Naruto demands.

Orochimaru smiles wily while licking his lips with is long snake like tongue. "That is done. I will not force you to attack Konoha. Is that all?" Naruto nods in response, "Yes, then I accept your offer. My life for Sasuke's."

* * *

At that very moment, the doors of the chamber burst open to reveal Sasuke with Sharingan ablaze, storming into the room. "No! Call this agreement off, leave Naruto out of this. I came to you for power; I will face my own consequences. I do not need him to help me!"

"It is too late Sasuke-kun. A deal is a deal. Besides should not you be happy. You came to me for power for a price, but now you will still get the power you desire except you will not need to pay any thing for it. Your best friend here has willingly taken your place. You should be glad. It is good to have such giving friends isn't it Sasuke?" Orochimaru stands up from his throne, placing a possessive hand on Naruto. "To think that you tired to kill this friend just a few hours ago, what a shame. You should thank him and say good-bye. You may not see this Naruto ever again."

Sasuke stalks toward Naruto, grabbing his shoulders and tries to shake some sense into him. "Call it off Naruto! Leave me; just go back to Konoha where you belong. I do not need your help nor do I need your charity! Just go back! Leave!"

Naruto gazes intensely at the ground. Raising his hands, he gently grasps Sasuke's wrists and pries them off. "No, a deal is a deal Sasuke. I made a promise to Sakura that you will return to Konoha. I will fulfill that promise. You will get your revenge and return to Konoha in three years time. They will take you back; they need you. Just promise me, when you return, do not ever make Sakura cry. Never, do you understand me?"

Dropping his head in defeat, "Dobe, Why? Why are you doing this for me? Why? What about your dreams, Dobe?"

Raising his eyes to meet Sasuke's, obsidian eyes glaze with unshed tears. "Because you are my best friend, Sasuke. As for my dreams, that is just what they are, dreams. Konoha will never accept me as Hokage, I know. That was only false hope. Sasuke, if I cannot fulfill my dreams then you can fulfill them for me. Now promise me you will return to Konoha in time and that you will take care of Sakura and never make her cry ever again."

Overpowered by Naruto's stubbornness, Sasuke tighten his grip on Naruto. In an unsteady voice he answers, "I promise Dobe, I promise."

On the side smirking with glee at the loving scene before him, Orochimaru laughs inwardly at the naivety of the boys. Do they honestly believe he will keep his word? He will take Sasuke's Sharingan and take Naruto's body. Perhaps just to torment Sasuke for the rest of his life he will give Sasuke Naruto's eyes as a reminder. With the Sharingan and eternal youth in his grasp, he will be unstoppable. Voice dripping with sincerity, Orochimaru says, "Sasuke, you should return to your room and rest. As soon as you are in good health training will commence. Kabuto, escort Sasuke-kun back to his chamber, while I have a few private words with Naruto-kun."

* * *

Sasuke is reluctantly escorted out of the chamber, leaving Orochimaru and Naruto alone. Back in his room, anger consumes him. Anger at his own weakness and anger at Naruto for being a stupid selfless Dobe. Venting his frustration, Sasuke repeatedly punches the walls of his room, causing a noticeable dent and cracks all along the wall of stone. His hand is bloody from the repeated abuse. While punching, Sasuke curses aloud, "Why am I so weak? Damn you Naruto, damn you Orochimaru, and damn you Itachi!" He continues to abuse the wall and yell obscenities until exhaustion consume him and he falls into a deep restless sleep.

* * *

While Sasuke is escorted out, Orochimaru begins a set of hand seals. With a call of "Shieki no Juinjutsu" (Enslavement Curse Seal Technique), he places his palm on Naruto's forehead. On contact, Naruto falls to his knees screaming in pain. Excruciating pain erupts from his head for what feels like an eternity before it slowly ebbs away. Whimpering in pain, Naruto struggles to ask, "What did you do to me?"

"It is just a seal, much like the seal of the Hyuuga branch house. This is to ensure you stay true to your words Naruto-kun. If you disobey me in anyway I will use it. If you die then the deal is off. I will take Sasuke in your place. If you do not perform to my satisfaction, the deal will also be off. Is that understood?"

Naruto gives a labored reply, "Y-yes", before succumbing to unconsciousness from pain. Darkness engulfed his being as he drifts off to sleep, knowing he has just made the biggest mistake in his life, sealing his fate.


	2. Ulterior Motives pt 2

_Early the next morning, training commences for both boys. Day and night, they were pushed to the brink of exhaustion. They will return to their room bloody and slick with sweat. For a whole year neither boy every saw each other. Both were submerged in their training_.

It is another day of harsh training, pushing the limits of his physical and mental capacity. In the year's time, Sasuke can tell he has become significantly stronger. Lying in his bed glaring intently at his ceiling as his thoughts drifts to Naruto. For the whole year, never once did he see the other boy. At times, he wonders if it is all a dream and Naruto was never here. Nevertheless, every time he sees the dent and cracks in his wall from his abuse, he is reminded that Naruto is indeed here and it is because of him.

As the days goes by, the longing for the blond boy's cheerful presence increases. He needs his light and his anchor to remind him he is still alive and that the nightmare he is living will someday end. Sometimes during his free time, Sasuke will deliberately wander through out the fortress in attempt to find Naruto's whereabouts, but all his searches are futile.

Sleep is eluding him this night, giving up all attempts at getting any sleep, Sasuke gets up to stroll around the large fortress. The corridors are dark and dreary, chilling him to the bones. Wandering aimlessly, Sasuke comes upon the wing of the fortress he rarely visits unless necessary. Orochimaru's bedchamber and office is in this wing. By all means. Sasuke tries to avoid coming to this wing as much as possible. No matter how many times he has seen the snake like man, he still unsettles him.

Walking pass the corridor, he halts at the sound of a hoarse cry of pain. The scream sounds familiar, as if he knows whom the scream comes from. Turning down the dark hallway sounds of grunts, cries of pain and sobbing echoes through the hallway. Reaching the room in which the sounds seems to be coming from, Sasuke stands frozen before the set of steel doors debating wither he should investigate. A part of him knows what is going on, but he cannot stop himself from wanting to see with his own eyes if his assumptions are correct.

Trembling hands press firmly on the cold steel doors. With a hard push, the doors swing open. Before his eyes is exactly as he feared. Hatred burns in his eyes upon seeing the scene before him.

* * *

Naruto awoke in the early morning; the seal on his forehead is still throbbing in pain. Not five minuets after he woke a group of sound Nins files into the room. These four Sound ninjas are to be Naruto's new sensei. For the first month, training was strictly physical conditioning. At the end of that month, Kabuto administers a set of hormone supplements to accelerate his body's maturation rate. Due to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto's body is slow to develop and mature. In the three years time quota, Naruto's will not have grown enough to fit Orochimaru's liking. It is necessary to accelerate his growth.

After another month of physical conditioning, his chakra restraining cuffs are removed to allow for training in chakra control and manipulation. His physical training regimen increases daily to condition his body to perfection. Every day he is push to use his chakra to its limits, forcing him to dip into the Kyuubi's reserves, to accelerate the merging of the two entities.

By his fourteenth birthday, Naruto has grown exponentially. His hair grown long, due to the fact Orochimaru refuses to let him cut it. The hormone supplements cause his height to increase significantly. Over all, Naruto no longer resembles the clumsy idiotic blond boy he used to be, but a beautiful predator, neither man nor woman can resist.

Earlier that evening, Orochimaru request Naruto to be present at his bedchamber at ten o'clock that night. It is certainly an odd request, but Naruto knows not to question any orders from experiences of the past.

Entering into the dimly lit room, Naruto stands rigidly waiting for Orochimaru to speak. The snake man is dress in a black silk robe; if anything is worn under the silk garment, it could not be seen. He steadily stalks towards Naruto, with an unreadable gleam in his eyes. Orochimaru licks his lips suggestively in anticipation of what he is going to do to taint the boy before him. Leaning up close, thin cold hands cups Naruto's warm tan cheek. "You have grown up beautifully Naruto-kun. I can tell your innocence will be a delicious treat to taste." A long tongue runs up Naruto's jaw line, causing an involuntarily shudder of disgust. Without a warning, the vile man claims his lips in a forceful kiss, shoving his long and disgusting tongue into his mouth exploring the hot cavern. Snapping out of his trance like state, Naruto retaliates by biting down hard on the snake man's tongue. Retracting himself from Naruto, Orochimaru smacks Naruto hard across the face and begins to chant in distinguishable words.

A searing pain shoots through Naruto's skull, as if his head is being split open from the inside. Screaming from excruciating pain, Naruto falls to the floor withering helplessly. When the chanting stops, the pain ceases. Picking up the boy from the floor, Orochimaru drags him to the bed and drop him on the firm mattress. Pressing against the boy's body, Orochimaru leans in to whisper into his ear. "Remember our deal Naruto; you do everything I tell you to. If you disobey me, our little deal will be off. Remember what will happen to Sasuke-kun." Chocking back a sob Naruto stutters out, "I-I re-remember Oro-Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru pets his hair adoringly. "Good, now do not hold anything back and respond. I want to hear you." Shutting his eyes tightly shut, Naruto lies helplessly as Orochimaru defiles his body in the worst possible ways, eliciting forced sounds of passion. The torture session seem to last an eternity before Orochimaru finishes, tainting Naruto from the inside and leaving him dirty and bloody.

Returning from his nightmare, Naruto in a state of disorient catches site of Sasuke standing in the doorway with Sharingan whirling in fury. A pitiful whimper escapes his lips has he falls unconscious from his abuse.

Watching the scene before him, not a single coherent though is formed, only a repeating mantra of "Kill that snake! Kill that snake!" runs through is thoughts. Just as the voices in his head tells him, he rushes towards Orochimaru's naked form with a chidori in his hand, blind with fury. Orochimaru easily counter the blind attack, leaving Sasuke in a rumple heap on the far side of the room. Stalking toward Sasuke, Orochimaru roughly grabs the pale chin. "Naruto is mine to do as I please, remember that. Do not ever interfere ever again, if you do I will guarantee to do something very unpleasant to you. Or would you rather have Naruto take your punishment for you, I would gladly play with the little fox instead." The end of the statement trails off suggestively. Orochimaru returns to the bed and further violates the unconscious body in the bed. "Leave now and return to your room," Orochimaru hisses venomously.

Back in his room, he is plague with haunting images of Naruto screaming in pain under Orochimaru. Anger at Orochimaru quickly shifts to anger at himself, for his weakness. If he is strong enough, he will be able to save Naruto and kill his brother. Sleep eludes Sasuke for the remainder of the night. Lying in bed, Sasuke plots ways to help Naruto escape. He is still too weak to kill his brother, from then on he will double his training. As soon has he kills his brother he will take Naruto with him and escape this place called hell.

_

* * *

Days become Weeks, and weeks become months. Everyday is a hell, where night and day seem to overlap making it hard to distinguish the exact time that has passed. Once a week Naruto is, summon to Orochimaru's chamber as entertainment. For the first few times, Naruto gave some resistance, but each time Orochimaru will activate the seal until Naruto submits. Soon resistance is learned to be ineffective. The intensive daily training continues for Naruto. Eventually Orochimaru grow impatient of the slow merging of the two entities. Using a forbidden jutsu, he force merges the two souls._

Training only becomes more gruesome and torturous everyday. Sasuke pushes his limits further and further getting stronger each day. After his witness of the torture, he saw three years ago, Naruto has been even harder to find. Since that incident, Sasuke has not seen any sign of Naruto at all. His three-years quota is ending soon, time is running out. He must get even stronger to kill his brother and save Naruto.

Sasuke is returning from the training grounds for a hot bath to wash away the sweat, grim and blood crust on his skin. In the corner of his eye, a flash of yellow catches he attention. Turning towards the direction of the burst of color, Sasuke finds a boy about his age sitting a top a cluster of boulders. The boy he can tell is as tall has he is, thin but muscular body, his long blond hair streaked with red highlights is tied in a low pony tail, and a piece of cloth wraps around his forehead. His shirt torn in various places with blood staining them, but no visible cuts can be seen on his skin. Something about the boy seems familiar. The boy turns sensing the approach of an intruder. Blue eyes meet black, upon recognition the Naruto turns to flee. Before he gets the chance to run, Sasuke leaps at his friend he has not seen for almost a year. "Wait Naruto, where the hell do you think you are going? Are you trying to avoid me? Answer me Dobe!"

Naruto's voice is quiet, broken. "Please let me go Sasuke, I am not supposed to see you." Seeing his broken friend before is almost too much to bear. "Dobe, I-I am sorry. Just a little bit longer Dobe. After I kill my brother, we will leave this place and go back to Konoha. I will take you away from this place, away from that disgusting freak." Giving Sasuke an apologetic smile, he places a claw hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Yes, you will get to kill your brother soon and get your revenge, but I can not go with you. I have to stay here I have not other choice. It is part of the deal." This enrages Sasuke to no end. What happen to the spirited Naruto he knows? This is not that same person any more. "What the hell do you mean you are not leaving? Do you actually want to say with that sick bastard?"

Blue eyes narrow dangerously, shoving Sasuke away, Naruto unwraps the cloth around his forehead. Upon his forehead are black markings, much like the green ones seen on Hyuuga Neji's forehead. "Do you understand now Sasuke? It is not that I do not want to, it is that I cannot!"

Sasuke raised a tentative hand to touch the black markings on Naruto's forehead. "Is that?" Brushing Sasuke's hand away and replacing the cloth back on his forehead, Naruto answers. "Yes, it is an enslavement curse seal. With one word, Orochimaru can kill me, then the whole deal will be off, you will have to stay here instead." Giving Sasuke a sad look, Naruto disappears leaving a faint "Good-luck" behind.

* * *

In exactly two weeks, it will be three years since he arrived at Sound. This day proves to be a milestone in the life of Uchiha Sasuke. Returning from his long awaited battle with his brother, the three years training have proved to be fruitful. Tracking back to Sound as the victor of the intense battle between siblings, Sasuke anticipates the rescue of his friend. Upon arriving back at Sound, he is quickly escorted to Kabuto's medical ward. His severe injuries are wrapped up and treated as he slips into unconsciousness from a heavy dose of sedatives. At the same time, Naruto is also force under with sedatives as Kabuto performs the surgical procedure.

The day after, Naruto is place in a dark cell restrained with chakra restraining cuffs. Unknown to Naruto, his enslavement seal is removed from his forehead. Weak from the constant sedatives given to him, Naruto's blurry vision catch the blurry figure of Orochimaru approaching him. Licking his lips sinisterly, Orochimaru hiss contently, "Pay up my little fox." A searing pain shoots up his spine as darkness surrounds him, never to see the light again. In his last final moment of consciousness, images of happy day of the past play its self before him, during those last fleeting moments a content smile graces Naruto's lips whispering a single name. "Sasuke…"

The immortality jutsu is a success, in his newly acquired body Orochimaru stands. Flexing his claws, Orochimaru breaks into hysterical laughter. He can feel the injuries on his body caused by the jutsu are already healing. Unlike all his previous transfers where the body requires at least a months time to completely heal. In a few more minuets, this body will be in perfect condition again. Taking a key from the limp body he used to occupy, he unlocks the cuffs and exits the cell. Walking back to his room, Orochimaru stands before a full-length mirror to examine him self in his new flesh suit. Long blond hair streaked with red highlights and a pair of advance Sharingan reflects off the looking glass. Orochimaru can feel the clarity of his new eyes and the power coursing through is veins. The over whelming supply of Naruto's chakra rushing through him is incredible. Unlike the implanted Sharingan Kakashi has, Orochimaru's do not tax him at all. The endless supply of chakra provided by Naruto's body ensures that. Cackling, Orochimaru runs his claws through his silky long blond hair. "Naruto you certainly have a beautiful body. I will be sure to put you to good use; we have all of eternity to make sure of that."

Waking up Sasuke finds him self chained to a wall with chakra restraining cuffs. His eyes are bound and throbbing in pain. Occasionally someone will come and feed him a soup like substance. He is positive the food is lace with drugs to keep him sedated but he needs the food to survive if he is to rescue Naruto from this place. An unknown amount of time passes for the young Uchiha in the dark cell. Waking up one day, Sasuke finds he is no longer in the dark cell and the chakra restraining cuffs are off. His vision blurry from the lack of use, he surveys his surrounding. Looking out the window the proud carving of the Konoha Hokage monuments shines in the afternoon sun. He is back in Konoha and grief grips his heart. He did not save Naruto. His attention turns to the door as someone walks in. Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraya and Sakura stand frozen at the sight of Sasuke's bright blue eyes.

_

* * *

For three years, Konoha has desperately tried to build its forces for a full out war with Sound. Unfortunately, military forces are inadequate. For Sound has been sending out constant attack, keeping Konoha from reaching its full potential. Once or twice a month surprise attacks are lead on Konoha to spoil their attempt to rebuild. Orochimaru sets out prizes for all missing-nins; an amount is given per every Konoha or Suna Nin head brought in. Time is running out for Konoha as the three years quota is coming close._

The day before the planned attack on Sound is to take place, the body of Uchiha Sasuke is found unconscious in front of the village gates of Konoha. Accompanying his body is a brief note stating, "Your debt has been paid." The village of Konoha is shock to see the delivery of Uchiha Sasuke to their front door. Confusion racks their minds as to why he is given back. He is immediately taken to the hospital. With the return of the Uchiha, the attack is postponed until he wakes, in hopes that the Uchiha can give them information on the happenings of Sound.

Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi and Sakura arrive at the room of the sleeping Uchiha in hope of rousing him from his sleep. They desperately want to question the Uchiha, especially for the wear about of the missing Naruto. Opening the door to Sasuke's room, they are greeted with a pair of bright blue eyes instead of the expected coal black eyes. Everyone stood frozen not knowing what to say. Sasuke stare confusingly at the group wondering why they are staring. Reaching for a small mirror on the bedside, Sasuke stares blankly back at blue eyes. For the first time since his family's death Sasuke wept. Tears pour down his cheeks, not for the loss of his eyes, but for the loss of his friend. His only true friend he ever had. He knows now that he has realized to late the significance of the blond hair boys presence in his life. With out his light to guide him he is lost. With out his anchor he has not stability. His best friend is now forever out of his reach, never to return to him. Naruto is gone and the eventual down fall of Konoha will all be his fault. It is his fault for being blind by hate and hunger for power. How cruel it is of Orochimaru to take his eyes only to replace them with the dazzling blue ones of Naruto, but somehow it is missing its light. The blue like everything else has lost its light with out Naruto. Blue-grey eyes remain to haunt him for the rest of his life as reminder of Naruto's sacrifice for him and as reminder of his mistakes.

Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi and Sakura tentatively approach the blue-eyed Sasuke, who is in a state none of them has ever seen him in, muttering to him self repeatedly. "It is my fault, my fault." Kakashi takes a seat in the chair beside the distraught boy, bracing him self for the answers he is about to hear. "Sasuke, tell us what happened during all these years? Where is Naruto?" Sasuke silences as tears continue a steady flow down his cheeks. His fist clenches the sheets around him tightly. "He is gone. That Dobe is gone. When I left, Naruto and me, we fought at border of Fire Country. I won, and then Kabuto appeared to lead me to Sound, taking Naruto's body with him. I did not know why they took him at first. When I woke from exhaustion, I found my way to that Snake bustard's office where he was speaking with Naruto. They made a deal, Orochimaru wanted Naruto to work for him and in return, I will am set free after he helps me kill my brother. Naruto agreed, he agreed for me, for Sakura and because be believed Konoha does not need him as much as they need me." Sasuke chokes back a sob. "After that I trained continuously and I did not see Naruto again for at least a year. When I finally saw him he…" Tsunade grew impatient and snaps. "What, what happened to him?" Sasuke clenches his fist tighter, fingernails digging into his flesh. "I saw them in Orochimaru's room. That disgusting man was forcing himself on him." His voice became hysterical. "He raped him damn it and I couldn't do anything to save him." Everyone in the room growled menacingly, brewing anger towards the vile man increases. "After that incident I trained even harder to kill Itachi as soon as possible so I can take Naruto away from that horrid place. I only saw him one other time after that. When I saw him, he looked so different, nothing like the Naruto I use to know. He had bits of red mixed in his usual blond hair and his hands were claws, but he looked so broken. I told him my plan to take him away from that place soon. He declined, even if he wanted he cannot. Orochimaru placed an enslavement curse seal on him; he would die if he tired to leave. I thought that if I can get him here in time, then the Hyuugas might be able to take it off, since it is so similar to the one they use on the branch house." Sasuke's voice grows quieter, until it is but a whisper. His eyes never looking away from the blue eyes staring back at him in the mirror. "I can never find him, they always kept us separated. When I finally killed Itachi, I went back to Sound to get Naruto and flee from there. Those bustards drugged me. When I woke up I was locked up in a dungeon of sort, my eyes were bandaged up. They kept me drugged at all times. Then I woke finding my self here in Konoha."

Tsunade stands, eyes blazing in suppressed rage. "We will get him back Sasuke. We have a army ready to invade Sound right now. You can help us attack Sound. With your time spend there you know best where the defenses are weakest. We are going to kill that snake basturd and bring Naruto back." With renewed vigor, Sasuke climbs out of his bed ready for war and ready to save his best friend.


	3. The End Of It All Epiloge

As the sun sets on the horizon armies of Konoha nins stand ready for the cover of the night to begin their attack. ANBU, Jounins, Chuunins and Genins of all sorts gather stealthily in the edge of Hidden Sound Village, surrounding the area. In the front lines of this formable army stand their proud Hokage, Jiraya, Kakashi and Sasuke. Nervous troops finger the cold hard steel of their sharpen kunais nervously and limbs twitch tensely ready to attack at any given moment. AT the sight of the first starts in the night sky Tsunade gives her signal for the attack.

Large summons rampage a path of destruction, leaving the surrounding structures in rumble. Hordes of giant snake summons emerge to battle out with the summons of the attacking Konoha nins. The forces clash, sound verses leaf. Advance Jounins and ANBU are in the front lines attacking feverishly with long-range attacks as the midsection engage in closer range combat against any Sound nins that get past their frontal assaults. In the back line, Genins are station with a few Jounins to deal with any stray Sound nins. Medical nins accompany the Genins in the back line to care for any injured soldiers left behind.

Explosive notes set off left and right, creating large craters everywhere. Tsunade and Jiraya ride a top their respective summons, with them are Kakashi and Sasuke. Together they tear their way into the heart of Hidden Sound to seek out Orochimaru. Before them the Four Elite Sound Guards stand, defending their leader. Breaking away from Tsunade and Jiraya, Kakashi and Sasuke engage with the four Sound guards.

Sakon and Kidoumaru stand before Sasuke. Kidoumaru smirks mockingly at Sasuke, "Ah, Sasuke-kun, back so soon, we only dropped you off at Leaf a few days ago. I suppose you want to test out those new eyes of yours. I hope you are still competent without those hand Sharingans to help you." Sasuke glares menacingly at the two Sound guards while charging up a chidori in his right hand. "Shut up Kidoumaru, even without my Sharingans I can still beat you easily." Sakon twitches irritably, "That is enough taking already, lets get this over with quickly so we can go back to protect Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke powering up another chidori in his other hand charge at the two Sound Guards. While Sakon and Kidoumaru try to dodge the chidori in Sasuke's hands, two other Sasukes appear behind the two Sound Guards. He thrusts a kunai with explosive tags on them into their backs. Stumbling forward from the impact, they look dumb fold at Sasuke. This is nothing like Sasuke's usual fighting tactics. During all their training together, he has always been very direct in his attacks, this time however his attack is too tricky. Both Sound Guards drop to their knees, gurgling out, "Kage Bushin? How...?" Sasuke smirks triumphantly, "a little trick I learned from a very dear friend." Setting off the explosive notes the bodies of the two Sound Guards explodes. Lumps of singed flesh scatter everywhere. Without hesitation, Sasuke runs towards Orochimaru's location.

Arriving at the scene, Sasuke witness Tsunade executing a killing blow on Kabuto. The silver hair man slumps down, with blood seeping out of all his openings; eyes, nose, mouth and ears. Orochimaru in his familiar form, black hair, serpent like eyes and sickly grey skin, stands a top of Manda fighting against Jiraya. The perverted frog hermit stands a top Gamabunta. Jiraya is showing clear signs of fatigue, but Orochimaru still stands strongly looking as if he is barely exerting himself. Tsunade, Sasuke and Kakashi join Jiraya in his fight with Orochimaru. For a moment, Orochimaru's attacks stops, to taunt the group before him. "Sasuke-kun, back so soon already, I must say those blue eyes look much better on Naruto-kun."

A growl vibrates from Sasuke's throat, shutting his eyes briefly in grief. "Shut-up Orochimaru, I am going to kill you for what you did to Naruto. You are going to pay. Tell us now, where are you keeping Naruto? What have you done to him?"

Orochimaru licks his lips slowly, and his eyes glaze slightly from recalling the pleasure of taking Naruto's innocence. "What I did to him? Oh, yes that…mmmm…that was a delicious experience. I must admit Naruto-kun has just as much stamina in bed as he does in battle. Do not look so angry, I made sure he felt good too. I made him scream and beg. I never had so much fun fucking someone before."

Kakashi and Sasuke remain silent, plotting how they are going to torture and kill Orochimaru in the most painful ways possible. Tsunade simply cannot take it any more and snaps. "I am going to kill you, you sick bastard!" In a burst of speed, she appears before Orochimaru throwing a punch into his stomach. "Where is he you snake freak, where? Tell me now!"

Hunching over from the impact of Tsunade's punch, Orochimaru begins to chuckle. The black color of his hair gradually melts away to reveal bright blond hair with red streaks. His grey skin glows a healthy tan color. Orochimaru throws his head back in a maniacal laughter. Tsunade remain frozen in front of Orochimaru in mortified shock. Facing Tsunade, he reveals his face. Familiar whisker marks and a pair of advance Sharingan eyes looks at Tsunade in the eyes. Shifting slightly, he looks over at the three other ninjas rigid in horror. In the loud boisterous voice very familiar to them the figure with blond hair speaks. "You want to know where Naruto is, well he is right here." This unexpected turn of events leaves them speech less.

Sasuke reaches a hand forward in attempt to touch Naruto. Eyes fixed on the blond boy, Sasuke takes a tentative step forward, whispering Naruto's name. "Naruto…" Kakashi stops him, a hand firmly griping Sasuke's shoulder. "That is not Naruto, Sasuke. That is Orochimaru in Naruto's body." Sasuke hearing this stops his advance and rejoins Kakashi's side.

"What is the matter? I just showed you where your beloved Naruto-kun is. Is that how you greet your friends? Aren't you going to give dear Naruto-kun a hug?" Snapping out of his horror-stricken state, Jiraya yells angrily. "Why, why him you sick bastard? You did not want him before, why did you take him instead of the Uchiha? You had him in your grasp, but you let him go. What did you see in Naruto for you to take him in place of Sasuke?"

Orochimaru tucks a blond lock of hair behind his ear. "Ah, yes initially I did want to use Sasuke-kun's body as my new vessel, but during the Chuunin exam three years ago I found out some fascinating things about Naruto-kun's remarkable body. Did you know? At the time Naruto and the Kyuubi no Kitsune were beginning to merge into one being. The more he used Kyuubi's chakra the more they assimilated, giving Naruto all the qualities of being a demon." Orochimaru snickers, "You all look so confused. Here let me simplify for you. In essence, Naruto-kun was becoming a demon, becoming immortal. Since then my main objective has always been Naruto-kun. Sasuke was just the means of getting Naruto into my hands. The Sharingan was a bonus.

"Clouded with rage, Sasuke attacks. "You asshole, you tricked him into making that deal with you. You used me to get him to agree! Argh! Die!" At Sasuke's attack, Tsunade, Jiraya and Kakashi also move to attack. On the rooftops of Hidden Sound, a battle of immense destruction commences. With Kusanagi in hand, Orochimaru, with the use of Various clones to fends against all for of his opponents.

As the battle rages on, fatigue takes its toll on the four Konoha nins. Never before have they ever cursed at Naruto's endless stamina and chakra supply this much before. Kakashi is the first to fall of the four. Collapsing from chakra exhaustion, Orochimaru takes the opportunity to plunge Kusanagi through his chest. Now the group of four is down to three. In the heat of the battle Jiraya leaps in front of Tsunade, taking the full force of a Rasengan attack aimed at Tsunade. Catching her long time teammate in her arms, Tsunade cry out. "No!"

"Jiraya you are such an idiot, why did you jump in front of the attack like that? You baka!" Blood seeps out the corner of his mouth, Jiraya mumbles weakly. "I can't let a beautiful lady such as you get hurt. Tsunade-hime cough I-I l-lo… cough…" With a last gasping breath, Jiraya passes to the far plane, never completely able to tell the love of his life his feelings for her. "Jiraya no baka, come on please, I promise to never complain about your hentai ways every again. Jiraya don't die, Jiraya, no!" Tsunade lets out a heart-wrenching cry. Glaring at Orochimaru with eyes burning in hatred, Tsunade growls, "I am going to kill you. You will pay for defiling Naruto's existence; for killing Jiraya and for all your crimes, I will kill you. I will not rest until you die! Even if it may take me another life time to kill you I will."

Sasuke watches as Tsunade cries in agony. His body too weak even to stand hunches over and his eyes threaten to fall into unconsciousness. Hearing Tsunade's cry, Sasuke mutters Naruto's name quietly to him self. "Naruto…" His vision blurs as the world turns black, falling into oblivion.

Tsunade attacks Orochimaru feverishly. Fatigue clearly showing in Orochimaru's sluggish movements, but even with fatigue, Tsunade is far too deep into her exhaustion to gain any grounds in her attacks. Swinging Kusanagi in a wide arch, a huge slash is afflicted across Tsunade's back. In the return motion of the sword's swing, another deep gash appears across her chest. Her life slowly drains away from her. During her last moments, mustering the last ounce of chakra, her last bit of life energy, she lunges her fist at Orochimaru. The hit connects with his body, but he attack is not strong enough to injure him. Clawed hands grabbing hold of Tsunade's neck chocking her. Smirking wickedly Orochimaru whisper into Tsunade's ear, "Are you satisfied now Tsunade, you landed a hit on me before you can die. Do not worry about Naruto-kun; I will take good care of his body. I plan to keep for a very long time. It will serve me well indeed." Tsunade spats in his face "Go to Hell." Taking a clawed hand, Orochimaru digs his sharp talons into her deep chest wound, blood oozing profusely from the cut. Tsunade screams in pain until her voice is horse. Orochimaru watch in sadistic pleasure while the light in Tsunade eyes dim. Dropping the limp lifeless body, Orochimaru lets out a sinister laugh in triumph. "Finally Konoha shall fall before me, and I shall watch it burn to ashes."

Orochimaru struts toward the Sasuke, watching him stir from unconsciousness. Sasuke, drifting in and out of darkness catches a glimpse Naruto coming toward him. Reaching a hand out to touch his blond hair friend, only to stop and realize that this man in front of him is not Naruto. This person before him is a fake, simply a sick man wearing his friend's body. His heart aches for his friend. Orochimaru kneels down to come face-to-face, inches apart, from Sasuke. A snake like tongue slips out of from between his lips and licks the some of the blood off Sasuke's cheek. "Sasuke-kun, how does it feel to lay there dying knowing everything that has happened is your fault. He he he… Do you know what Naruto-kun's last words were, his last thoughts? They were of you; his last thoughts are the good times spent arguing with you, fighting with you. He said your name before I took him. Give up Sasuke, you can never save him, you can never have him back. He is mine now, for all eternity." Tears pour out from hurt coal black eyes. A sharp-clawed finger, glides across Sasuke's throat cutting a deep gash. Blood drains from his neck, killing him as he stares at the vile being in Naruto's body looming above him. Slowly the world dims, falling into coldness. For decades afterwards, a shroud of darkness blankets the shinobi world. No one is safe from the evil wrath of the vile being, Orochimaru.

FIN.

* * *

**Please Read:**

_Authoress note_: There this is the last and final part to my little story. Action is hard to write. The war scene was by far the hardest for me to write. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this story of mine. I am sorry for killing off everyone, but there must be angst. A fellow reviewer pointed out that the story is a bit too long to be a one-shot, and that it would be better if it was made into a longer multi-chapter story. Well if any of you are that interested in that, I will gladly lend this plot line out to anyone who wants it. Just as long as you tell me you are going to use it, and the proper credit is paid. I have had a fun time writing this. I know I am a crappy artist, that I am better off drawing stick figures. Despite knowing, I have sketched up a drawing of what Naruto would look like. It is crappy, but if you really want to see it, just tell me I will send it to you. Once again, Thanks you all for reading and reviewing. It is always nice to have people stroke my ego. Thanks


End file.
